Avatar: Assault of the Earth Benders
by Henry Bemis
Summary: Toph beratys the Gaang, and the Earht Kinddom attaxks the Firebenders. Can Aang bring balance to thew woprld one more or shall it be plunged into chaos?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 - the begining of the end

aang had just defeeted the fire lord and was stiting on a rock praying to jesus watching the clouds go bye. "oh what pretty clouds" said ang as he saw the clouds pass by him when suddenly out of the blu he heard a large explison!

"oh my god what is that said katara"

"i think it was momo farting again" said sokka

"it was a large explision someone come help are the firebenders agatcking us again?" aang asked.

he turned around and saw toph had blown up a giant rock at killed several people in front of him!

"oh my god tph what are you doin" asked sokka.

"now that youvdefeated the fire nation its our turn to take revenge!" said toph

and then toph lounched a boulder at ang which ang cut it half with an waterbending move

"i knew it all along" said ang" theyre going to make you their new quen because you are the most powerful earthbender in the world and its part of their plan to take over the world!"

katara gasped "no my gosh i can't believe it is this true" she asked toph

top said "no not yet ang i have yet to consumat it with with the earth king to make me queen but you are right that is what is going to happen. eartbenders attack" yelled tph as she attacked ang with another bolder

ang was hit by the bolder and was almost dying then katarra called appa with a bison whistle and they flew aaway from the arthbenders. katara looked down and saw that the entire fire kingdom villiage was on fire.

"oh my god, aang, and we just killed the fire lord what's going to happen?" she asked.

"we have to defeat king bumi and all the other evil earthbenders of teh world! said ang"

momo then flew up to appa who had lost all his fur because of the earth attacks.

"oh my god momo" said ang. "now its personal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 mastering all the elements

"well" said ang "in order to defeat the earth king i have to master all four elements again."

"but ang didnt you already master all the elements i mean we spent all that time learning each of the elements earth water fire and air during your time while we were defeeting the fire lord ad now he is dying i mean come on what do we have to learn them agian for" asked momo.

"ang responded well since i energybended the fire out of the fire loard i can do nothing but firebnd" said aing

"oh i understand" said katara "so what do we start witrh first mr aang" she said deeply in love with him.

"zuko said "okay we already know fire, which means i can't teach anything"

"so we have to go to north pole first to learn waterbended said catara.

"no that's not going to happen" said katokka.

"what are you saying" said momo

"i mean the water kingdom is also taking its revenge!" sokka said throwing a boomerang at momo and knockin him out of the sky

"oh my god why do you do this said katara, freezing sokka in place with waterbending on top of appa."

"because they killed mom!" he yelle.

"sokka i know your feeling awful emotions but you can't just side with the bad guys" ang said philisopichally. "think of your morals of christianity."

"ahahahahaha forget that aang i am shaman!" said sokka "i worship elements not your stupid jesus man" and then sokka jumped off appa and flew down to ground using power of elements from shamanism

"uhoh that is going to be some trouble said anng but good thing you havent abandoned me too," said ang turning to katara

only...

katara wasnt there!

"noooooooo! sokka has tooken katara hostiage! what do we do now!" he asked.

zuko said "thats rough buddy..but we must forge onward to the north pole to find your waterbending master!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: momo is secretly an agent of jesus

"Oh, lord..." he thought, falling quickly to his doom. "Save me, Jesus!"

and then jesus came to save momo;

"i couldn't let you di so quickly moja" said jesus because "you know after allm omo is a secret agend ot jesus" jesus said.

"Yes, my savior," Momo responded, having transformed from Momo back into his normal, angelic self. "So, Katara is under the control of Sokka, and Toph has turned traitor. What is my next movement?" he asked, hoping for some divine inspiration.

"well moja said jesus" you must prevent the waterbenders and the earthbenders from coming in contact if they both know that they aare stil figthing firebenders things will become chaotic and just like ware before season ended."

"Very well, mi'lord," said Moja. "JESUS AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

nd then moja transformed into momo again and he flew off to intercept the comunicats of the earth kingdom and water kingdom

beanwhile

"look below us" said zuo

"what is it said ang

"i don't know he said

"suddenly it was momo hes combing back up here

"good thing were still fine" he said

"i love you momo" he said

"i love you too"

"so i have an idea"

"what is it" asked appa.

"we have many things to do" momo siad. "we can intrrupt communications between earth and air kingdoms we can stop toph from having sex with earht king to prevent her assention or we could learn elements again however we only have time to do one so we must make big choice.

"hmm we should think carefully said zuko."

"I though out nad i choose..." Anng said.


End file.
